Lady Friend
by leelee0474
Summary: Mike & Fi meet Sam's new lady Friend


A/N...Hope you enjoy! This is just a silly little story that's been bugging me to write :) If it sucks or makes no sense, I am exhausted & falling asleep as I write!

* * *

Michael and Fiona were in the kitchen, making a tracking device for a client. They were also watching Sam pace around the loft nervously. Fiona shot Michael a worried look and mouthed the words 'Talk to him' so Michael could find out what was wrong.

Michael shook his head and mouthed back 'No...YOU ask."

Fiona knew she was not going to win this argument, so she finally said "Sam, Michael has something to ask you."

"Thank you Fiona." Michael stopped working on the device, glared at Fiona (who smiled sweetly back at him) and asked "Sam, you've been pacing for nearly an hour. Something's wrong. What is it?"

Sam stopped pacing. "Guys, I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Michael asked, hesitantly.

Sam ran his hand through his hair. "I have a girlfriend and she's a bit different than the other women I've dated."

Fiona interrupted to ask "Is she missing a leg?"

"Why is that the first thing that comes to your mind" Sam asked.

"Well, all your other girlfriends have had all their limbs. A missing leg WOULD be different."

Michael ignored Fiona's response. "What makes her different Sam?"

"She's younger than me. Usually they are older and richer. This one is younger and not rich." Sam said as he walked to the fridge for a beer.

"How much younger?" asked the couple in unison.

"Oh...umm...25 years younger. She's really smart, funny, sweet and cute as a button. As a matter of fact, when I told her about you guys..."

Michael held up his hand to signal Sam to stop talking. "We'll go. How about La Fontaine tomorrow night at seven pm?"

Sam released a sigh of relief. "Thanks guys. She really wanted to meet my friends since I've met all her friends. You can meet a lot of cute girls at a Pampered Chef party."

Now that Sam was finally relaxed after asking for his favor, he began to with the tracking device Fiona and Michael were working on before. He left a few hours later, leaving the couple alone.

"Michael, would you date a girl that's 25 years younger?" Fiona asked as she climbed into bed.

Michael looked Fiona and smiled. "I never would because I love you, always and forever. You are my one and only."

Fiona smiled and kissed Michael, eventually falling asleep in his arms.

The next day was spent helping their client and fixing Madeline's dryer. Seven pm arrived and found the couple waiting at the restaurant to meet Sam's new girlfriend.

"Fiona, I want you to be nice. This is a big step for Sam. We've never met his lady friends over dinner."

Fiona pouted. "I'm always nice, Michael."

As Michael poured a glass of red wine for Fiona, he said "Asking Sam if she's missing a leg is nice?"

"I still say that would make her different than the other women."

Michael smiled at Fiona and leaned in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by the sound of Sam clearing his throat. Standing next to Sam was a thin woman, Michael guessed to be in her mid to late twenties. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had on a sleeveless black dress with silver thread woven into the dress in the design of a spider web. "Guys, this is Cammy. Cammy, this is Michael and Fiona."

Everyone shook hands and sat down to dinner. During the dinner everyone was laughing and eating. Before dessert came, Cammy excused herself to go to the ladies room. Sam again became nervous. "So kids, what do you guys think of her? She's a doll. You like her, right?"

Michael noticed Fiona was going to say something, so he reached under the table and tightly gripped her thigh, signaling for her to be quiet. "Fiona and I both like her. We like her a lot."

"Oh thank God, Brother! I thought you guys were going to make fun of me or tease me about her being so young. I really like this one." Sam said, smiling as Cammy sat back down at the table.

The couples parted ways at the end of the night. As Michael opened Fiona's car door, she punched him in the arm. "That was for grabbing my thigh to hard. You got that spot where I was hit with shrapnel back in Ireland. You know that hurts!"

"I'm sorry. I was trying to stop you from teasing Sam about her age. Sam is serious about Cammy. I didn't want you to hurt his feelings."

Fiona asked "How do you know he is serious?"

"Did you see at dinner he was either rubbing her back or holding her hand? He was listening to her and laughing when she said something funny."

Fiona gave him a kiss. "Those are all the things you do to me when we go out for a romantic dinner." She gave him a longer kiss for good measure.

An hour later, when Michael was sleeping, Fiona picked up her cell and dialed Sam's phone number. He didn't answer so she left a voicemail. "Hi Sam. It's Fi. Just wanted to let you know that I really liked Cammy and I hope we can all go out again sometime. I'm happy that you found someone who can make you as happy as Michael makes me. See you soon" She ended the call and climbed back into bed with Michael and fell asleep quickly.


End file.
